Primeiro encontro
by Maria Antonieta
Summary: Dizem que é inesquecível, certo? NejiSaku


- Fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite – disse Neji, olhando para Sakura, que deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta.

- Eu estava pensando quando você ia me perguntar – respondeu ela, simpática.

- Nós também estamos contentes pelo convite, Neji-kun – disse Kakashi ao lado dele. Neji bufou, tentando conter-se de olhar feio para o sensei de Sakura.

- Eu não convidei você. Eu convidei ela e somente ela – respondeu, frio, para o resto das pessoas que ocupavam o balcão do Ichiraku.

- Não seja ranzinza, Neji! – disse Lee, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Tenten suspirou, apoiando seu queixo na mão. – Todos nós temos o direito de observar o ápice do fogo da juventude! Sentir as ondas de paixão que emanam dos jovens apaixonados faz bem para todos!

- Não, sem ondas de paixão – gritou Naruto. – É melhor você tomar cuidado com as suas mãos, Hyuuga! Eu estou de olho nelas!

Sakura suspirou, trocando um olhar com Neji.

"Que belo primeiro encontro" pensou ela, sentindo-se uma fracassada. "Que droga. O meu primeiro encontro com Neji e já sei o fim dessa história" bufou, aceitando o rámen. Eles tinham saído para um restaurante que garantia mais privacidade, mas quando estavam caminhando até lá, encontraram com seus ex-colegas de equipe. Pareciam pólos opostos. O time Gai veio para saudar a chegada da paixão e da primavera no coração de Neji, enquanto o time Kakashi foi para se certificar que essa dose de paixão seria regulada. Agora, estavam ocupando o balcão do Ichiraku. Gai e Sai estavam em uma ponta, ao lado deles, Sakura e Neji. Kakashi, Lee, Naruto, Tenten e Yamato entre o casal.

- Lee está certo! – disse Gai, animado. – O amor é uma das bênçãos da juventude! Tudo fica melhor com o amor! O fogo da juventude é alimentado pelo amor!

- Dattebayo, vocês podem parar de falar em fogo? – perguntou Naruto. – Não vai ter fogo aqui! Nunca, está me entendendo Neji?

O Hyuuga se absteve de responder a Naruto, procurando o olhar de Sakura mais uma vez. Ele tinha que se inclinar para vê-la, mas valia a pena. Ela tinha os cabelos curtos soltos, que destacavam seu rosto. Usava um vestido vermelho tomara que caia com um cinto preto na cintura. Ela sorriu novamente para ele, compartilhando de seu terror. Seus companheiros eram uma dor de cabeça.

- Então... Neji-kun, quais são suas intenções com Sakura? – perguntou Yamato, arregalando os olhos para infligir terror. Neji olhou com tédio para ele.

- Na verdade – disse Sai, surpreendendo Sakura. Ele tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto que quase a enganou. Quase. – Deveríamos começar perguntando se ele tem algum problema na cabeça para escolher a feiosa.

- Você... – murmurou Sakura, controlando-se para não armar o barraco na frente de Neji. Seus olhos encontraram os de Sai, que mantinha o sorriso, prometendo silenciosamente dor e tortura mais tarde.

- Na verdade, eu tenho um problema na cabeça – disse Neji, sério, captando a seriedade de todos. – De vez em quando, eu tenho ataques violentos e não é bom ficar perto de mim nessa hora.

- Oh, eu entendo – disse Sakura, sorrindo. – Eu tenho o mesmo problema. Estou até sentindo uma crise chegando agora mesmo!

- São perfeitos um para o outro – disse Kakashi, cínico.

Tenten suspirou e, só movendo os lábios, disse para Sakura: "me desculpe! Eu não queria atrapalhar vocês, mas fui arrastada!"

- Não respondeu minha pergunta ainda, Neji-kun – disse Yamato, ainda olhando assustador.

- Nem a minha – disse Sai, recebendo outro olhar ameaçador de Sakura.

- Ele não precisa responder – disse Sakura, firme.

- Mas seria muito bom para o meu estudo, porque o livro que eu estou lendo diz que um homem convida uma mulher para um encontro quando a considera atraente. Se Neji está fazendo errado, eu...

- Cale a boca – falou Sakura, entre os dentes, furiosa. – Por favor – virou-se para o dono, que atendia os clientes. – Poderia me trazer uma dose de saquê?

- Não, sem bebidas alcoólicas – disse Kakashi, mas foi ignorado.

- Na verdade, a garrafa inteira, por favor – Sakura corrigiu, mas Kakashi interveio e ela ficou sem sua bebida.

- Você está ignorando todo o esforço que estamos fazendo para mantê-la segura – disse seu sensei, diante de um olhar duro e frio. – Você é a única garota da equipe! Nossa menininha! Para mim, você sempre terá 11 anos.

- Meu sensei me apresentou aos livros de pornografia quando eu tinha 11 anos – ela disse. – Antes de te conhecer, eu nem sabia que eles existiam!

- Você está pondo a minha integridade em dúvida? Eu nunca apareci com um livro desses na sua frente – disse Kakashi, recebendo vários olhares gelados. – O que? Icha Icha é uma série romântica!

- Ah, o romance! – disse Gai, empolgado. – Podemos senti-lo no ar ao lado desses dois jovens! Este sim faz o sangue correr pelas veias, o coração bater desesperado! Vocês podem sentir isso? Huh? – perguntou, com a mão no peito.

- Cala a boca – disse Naruto, olhando feio para ele.

E assim correu a noite do primeiro encontro de Neji e Sakura. Quando Neji terminou o seu rámen, Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato e Sai decidiram que terminaram também. Foi só uma questão de tempo até todos estarem satisfeitos e a caravana mover-se para deixar o casal nas suas respectivas casas, como o time 7 fez questão de se certificar, então, enfim, o primeiro encontro acabou.

Ou pelo menos era o que pensavam.

À meia noite, Sakura estava em seu pijama de flanela vermelho, pensando sobre a noite que tivera quando ouviu um barulho na janela do seu apartamento. Sorridente, foi até lá e a abriu, dando de cara com Neji. Ele entrou e, então, fixaram os olhares um no outro.

- Er... – começaram os dois juntos. Neji parou e tomou ar para continuar, na mesma hora que Sakura. – Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo meu time!

Eles se olharam, surpresos, então, soltaram pequenas risadas.

- Sabe o que? Acho que isso já está subentendido – disse Sakura, sorrindo. – O que você tem ai? – perguntou, olhando para o pacote que ele trazia.

- Eu acho que o nosso primeiro jantar só deve acabar quando estivermos satisfeitos – disse Neji, mostrando que trazia uma embalagem com sorvete de morango. – E não tivemos a nossa sobremesa ainda.

Ela sorriu, encantada, enquanto o puxava para o sofá e, em seguida, correu para a cozinha, para pegar os copos e colheres. Jogou-se ao lado dele e começaram a conversar e tomar sorvete de morango.

O primeiro encontro deles, na verdade, só acabou às quatro da manhã.


End file.
